


Post-Workout

by afinedenouement



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinedenouement/pseuds/afinedenouement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in the form of cliche shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Workout

Clearly, this all was an accident. He didn’t mean to walk into the bathroom unknowingly. Nor did he mean for the both of them to wind up in the shower together. Things just happened. Honest.

Okay, who was he kidding? Gray was lying. Before this all happened, they had been training, but this time it had been different. Normally they would practice alongside each other, teaching one another the techniques that they’ve learned over the years, but this time they ended up pitting themselves against each other. He wouldn’t really call it fighting despite how heated they each got, wanting to out win each other. Things only became awkward when a slip on a patch of ice caused Juvia to fall onto him. Before either of them had time to think, Juvia was soon onto of him, legs on either side of him, chest against chest, and her face had been so, so close. He could have, should have reached out and grabbed her, kissed her. Instead he blushed and fumbled like an idiot.

And now said idiot was risking his life. Juvia wouldn’t hurt him for this, would she? Gray liked to think that he knew her well enough to know that if anything, she would probably welcome his advances. After all, she had been the one pinning after him for years.

“Gray-sama!” Juvia exclaimed when he opened the shower door, steam billowing out, clouding up his vision. He ignored her remark, the questioning and worried look (honestly she probably thought he had lost his mind), and stepped in to shower. Juvia’s face reddened, realizing the situation. Her gaze wandered downward (even know he had already seen Gray naked, countless of times in fact, but this was…different), then shot back upwards knowing that he probably caught her looking.

“Juvia doesn’t understand. Is Gray—“ Before she could finish he kissed her, for once not being afraid. This wasn’t how he had pictured their first kiss together, but he supposed that now was better than never. Juvia could only be taken aback by his actions because this wasn’t the Gray she knew. Gray had never shown the slightest hints at liking her and now he was kissing her? Maybe the heat had gotten to him or he could be drunk, in which case this wasn’t right. And yet.

Juvia found herself giving in, mouth opening, welcoming his kiss. If this was a onetime thing, she should at least enjoy it right? Gray leaned in, wanting to get her against the wall, as they both moved under the fall of the water. Damn, did she have to have the water so…hot? As if his blood was boiling enough.

His hands easily slide down her side, the water between them leaving hardly any friction. Funny how he never took notice of her curves until now, the smooth flow of her waist to her hips. He let his hands settle there, thumbs digging in causing a small gasp out of Juvia. His lips wandered to her neck and he found himself wanting to leave a mark there, let the world know that she was his. Her skin was far too beautiful to be marred though.  
“Gray-sama…” Juvia finally spoke up, voice heavy. This was stuff she had always dreamed about, secretly longed for, and now it was finally happening. A sigh escaped her lips as Gray moved his hands back upwards, dragging his thumb under the curve of her breast.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, knowing full well that she’s probably been told that before, but she had to know, needed to know, what he thought of her. He kissed her again, tongue begging for her permission, which she quickly gave. She moaned into the kiss because god, did she want this.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he left a trail of kisses, along her collar bone, the dip between her breasts, until he kissed each one. Juvia’s hands wound their way into his hair, wanting to encourage him, wanting more. Gray took the hint, not wasting any time and continued kissing downwards until – “Gray-!” she gasped, almost surprised that this was actually happening. Before she had time to think, his mouth is on her, sucking, teasing, his tongue inside her. She’s almost grateful for the hard sound of water hitting the shower walls because she’s finding herself unable to keep quiet. Her fingers grip harder on his hair when he adds his fingers to the mix. It’s all too much and she so, so close. Please, she silently begs (in all honesty, she said the words out loud, not meaning too, but her mind was far too clouded), don’t stop.

And he does just that. Stops. He comes back up to meet her face to face with a smirk on his face. Juvia gives him a frown to which he can only laugh at. How did he manage to find a girl like her? On a second thought, Juvia more or so found him. She had been the one to finally melt him despite them being one of the same. He kissed her, more soft and slow this time, the taste her still lingering on his tongue. She wraps her legs around his waist, braced against the wall as he sinks into her. She moans into the kiss, rolling her hips against his. He starts off slow because this had been a long time coming and he wanted the moment to actually last.

“Please,” she whines, wanting more and god he better not make her wait. He wastes no time in obliging, speeding up the pace until they find one that’s just right. She finds her release first, nails digging into his back. He quickly follows, digging his head into the crook of her neck. Gray doesn’t miss a beat, pulling back to look at her. “Looks like we should get ourselves cleaned up then,” he says with the biggest smirk on his face.


End file.
